The Girl of Fire
by Hanna Mizuri Karima
Summary: In years past, I have been hiding. Hiding from the world, from my enemies and friends, and most of all from my self, and my stupid weakness. But no longer, the AEU needs me, and the world is in danger, now I must return to the light and become once again the 'Girl of Fire' this world has forgotten so long ago. (Rated T for language and content. May change.) TieriaxOC - RegenexOC
1. Chapter 1: Old meets New

**This is my second Fan Fiction (My first was a total flop, so this story is completely without any referece to mermaids or demons like my last one _) :D**

**This may be slightly AU and slightly canon so not everything is exactly like the anime. I will try and get it as close to the anime as I can, without ODing on the whole OC thing.**

**I wont spoil anything to you, you'll have to read ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Hanna (for this chapter anyways). Veda owns the rest, and I requested the use of their names through her.**

**Enjoy and R&R please ;)**

* * *

**T****h****e ****G****i****r****l ****o****f ****F****i****r****e**

**By: Hanna Karima**

* * *

**Preference:**

I have remembered.

The shards of the memories I have recalled,

That now is tightening around my chest

When I have learned of the reason of your disappearance,

Even if I must end up killing my foolish self

I have remembered.

I'll keep praying and praying,

For the once-tied strings of our fate,

To be tied together once again

Even if I know this is a sin...

I have remembered,

I'll let myself plunge into darkness.

Remember.

Don't remember me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Meets New**

The wind whipped wildly against the window of my bedroom. The heavy rains beat against the roof like a drummer against his drum. I sighed and hugged my knees closer to my chest, wishing the time would go by faster. It was 7 O'clock in the afternoon and the day had progressed at an utterly slow pace. The only escape I had away from myself is the art of drawing I had perfected over the course of my unnaturally long existence. Hundreds of pictures of different people, from ones I have met, to ones I will meet and even those of my past lives, hung against the walls of my small bedroom.

I heard laughter from above me. Quietly, under my breath, I cursed the apartment and held back the urge to yell at them. I could hear them talking, singing and drinking. For the most part, I ignored them until I heard a knock at their front door, scuffling, the door opening and a question asked. I strain to hear the answer. "Oh sorry if we disturbed anyone," A pause as the questioner asked another question, the answer came from a voice full of contained excitement, "she lives in the apartment right below this one, 4C I think it is." Another question is asked from the mysterious stranger. My heart had begun to race as I thought of who might want to see the girl in 4C, who just happened to be me. "How could I ever forget her? She is hot tempered and her eyes give me the creeps, it should not be possible for them to be such color…"

As fast as I could, which was quite fast, I cleaned up my apartment, got dressed into some light winter cloths and toss the stray laundry into my room and shut the door. I started some tea on the stove, brushed my hair, made my bed, and cooked a light meal before the door finally rang. My heart raced and adrenaline pumped into my blood, I bounded to the door and opened it. My heart dropped. _Oh no._ I allowed myself the small thought before backing away from the door.

Standing outside the door, was an older man with a nasty looking scar over his right eye. He had short black hair and brown eyes and a frowning expression. Behind him, stood a young girl, possibly his daughter, with white hair and yellow eyes. No not his daughter, his Lieutenant. "Sorry to barge in on you like this Hanna, but the Federation needs you." Lt. Col. Sergei Smirnov muttered with a tired expression.

I swallowed loudly and replied in a small voice. "I'm retired." The Lieutenant behind him smirked and then resumed her emotionless mask. "You know I haven't piloted a Mobile Suit since your wife went missing, and I never plan on doing so again for a long time." When I mentioned his wife, Sergei faltered and looked a bit hurt. I looked down at my shoes and sighed, stepping to the side to allow the soldiers in. The older man introduced his Lieutenant as Soma Peries, the first non-defective super soldier and top commander under his Platoon.

Soma looked around in amazement at the pictures littering every wall. Several unfinished drawings were scattered on the table. She picked one of them up and studied the detailed picture of a young girl holding a small bear against her chest. Several wires extended from the girl's arms and her gold eyes were sad. Behind the girl who sat in the chair with the bear, was a silhouette of a boy. The only thing showing was one of his eyes, a warm milky silver color.

The young lieutenant looked from the picture to me with wide eyes. I nodded to her unanswered question. The girl in the photo was her, when she was still under testing in the Super Soldiers research facility. The young boy behind her was also anther test subject, his name I kept from her. Sergei seated himself in a comforter in front of the large TV and Soma stood by the far wall, leaning against the only bare spot.

"It has only been what 26 years since you were retired?" Soma asked and both Sergei and I shoot her a glare. "What?" She asked innocently. Sergei softened at her confused gaze. _He acts so much like her father._ I thought inwardly to myself. _The daughter he never had._

26 years ago, a girl named Holly Smirnov, the wife of Sergei Smirnov and mother to Andrei Smirnov disappeared while protecting an HRL Solar Space Station. The whole ordeal tore both Sergei and I apart, for I had respected and looked at Holly as a sister. I sighed again and looked at the picture of all of us. Holly had her arms around my shoulders in the picture and Andrei was still only a toddler, Sergei was there to, holding the small Andrei in his arms. "I remember that day like I remember the day she disappeared." When Holly disappeared, it was my idea to have her funeral with full honors and every member of her Platoon, my Platoon and Sergei's Platoon's present for a 21 gun salute.

"As do I Hanna, but we don't have time to reminisce of the old days. A new organization has been sighted during the testing of one of our newest Mobile Suits. The machine they used was nothing like we have seen; it can use GN particles through a GN drive. Our scientists and research teams are baffled by it." Sergei explained in a serious tone. My ears perked up at his mention of GN particles, the word was familiar but I wasn't sure where exactly I had heard it before.

"I'm sorry I missed it, but I was too busy trying to get some children out of a building before a similar machine blew it sky high. I know what you saw. The organization is Celestial Being and the machines are Gundam's." I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch. Behind my closed eyes I pictured the orange mobile suit that had attacked the Super Soldier Research facility. With an inward sigh I opened my eyes and found two gold eyes from across the room staring back at me.

Soma looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you, of all people, figure that out?"

"She is an innovator, not a human Lt. Peries."

"He is right Soma, have you ever heard of Veda?" She nodded, waiting for me to explain further. "I have access to level 7, the most secretive information you could ever want. I know all the makes and models of every Gundam ever created and the names, aliases rather, that Celestial Being has given each Meister but only the meisters, not the crew itself. I could give you anything you would want to know about them." I smiled when even Sergei looked genuinely surprised by my statement. "But I won't Veda isn't something I wasn't to screw with, that information is only privy to Innovators like me."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to disrupt your trust." Soma agreed with a nod of her head.

"You could be a great weapon one day, Hanna." Sergei murmured and yawned loudly. "Well I think we will be going. Come along Lt. Peries"

Soma nodded as Sergei stood and hugged me. Soma opened the door and entered the quiet hallway, but Sergei looked into my red eyes before finally asking once more, "Will you help us Hanna Mizuri Karima? Will you become our leader and help us prevail over this new enemy? We have made a new; well I should say that Ribbons Almark, made you a new Mobile Suit, one that can crush even CB's strange so-called Gundams." I narrowed my eyes at the use of my middle name.

Soma sighed in the hallway and twirled a piece of her long white hair. She checked her watch and hurried down the hall and out into the billowing rain storm, but Sergei lingered in the threshold for a moment longer, waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I answered and shut the door without a second glance. Flinging myself down onto the couch, I connected myself to Veda, a supercomputer that only people like me, which I was under the impression I was the only one like me besides Ribbons, could access using Quantum Brainwaves.

Within my consciousness, I sighted a new strand of Quantum Brainwaves I hadn't encountered before. My curiosity peeking, I approached this new consciousness, weary of a mental attack. As I came near the other consciousness noticed me. I paused and asked: _who goes there? I didn't know anyone but I could access this level of Veda._

The mysterious consciousness chuckled and responded with a cold, dreadful tone. _If that is so, then you do not know how to utilize Veda's information to its fullest. Now be gone with you._

It was my turn to laugh, and it was quite the laugh if you ask me. _If Veda had wanted me to know such things she would have told me. Name yourself stranger, I am Hanna Karima, you should know it if you are able to better use Veda's information._

_ My name is of no importance to you as yours has no importance to me. Be gone with you or I will have to forcefully remove you myself._

I left then, not wanting to piss the person off even more. When he, I was sure it was a he, spoke to me, I had a chill run down the length of my spine. "That was creepy. Who was he anyways?" I muttered my eyes wandered to the pictures on my wall. One of them in particular caught my eyes. "He was so cold when he spoke to me, how rude." I murmured. From the couch, I study the picture, taking in every detail of the man I had drawn on the yellowing paper. Tracing the lines of his face, I noticed that I had only colored his hair and his eyes. His hair was a straight, shoulder length, vivid purple, and his eyes….his eyes; they were a bright crimson red. I stood and crossed over to the drawing, ripping it from the wall. Something about the man in the picture made my blood peak with an unknown emotion. My eyes scanned over to another picture, it was the same man, or at least I had thought so, but the hair was curlier and his demeanor less evil. I left that picture and let my eyes drop to my bare feet.

With a sigh, I crossed the room and entered my bedroom. I was in a drawing mood, a mood that usually is caught between inspiration and despair. But as I neared my desk, I decided to write something instead of drawing. Grabbing a pencil and paper I began to scribble down this:

_Remember _

_Our sullied and deeply sinned love, _

_If I could rewind time, _

_I would like to live one more time _

_Through that vivid season we once lived through._

_Remember. _

_Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop (Tell me...) _

_In this blank space and time, (...my tears wouldn't stop.) _

_I will dash through time towards that place. (Dashing through time...) _

_Where can I find the reason for this inescapable pain? (...why can't I escape this pain?)_

_I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice, _

_For I want you to recall everything._

_Remember_

_Don't remember me._

As I scrawled the last letter on the page, I felt a dull headache at the base of my head. I groaned and headed into the shower for a few minutes of peace to forget all my worries, and to forget about the mysterious man in Veda. The water felt good on my skin, and the steam cleared my mind at a comfortable pace. I began to think about the only problem ahead of me. Should I really be rejoining the Federation? Could I even still fly a mobile suit? And would I be able to come to terms with my weakness against mental attacks? In this new century, Quantum Brainwaves weren't uncommon. More the 15% of the population in just the HRL have showed signs of high Brainwaves. Something Aeolia had mentioned when Ribbons and I had been released from our incubations pods a 150 years ago.

_Would it be wrong for me to fight again? Or would it bring doom and more fighting to have the 'Girl of Fire' fighting for just one nation? _I looked up at the tiled wall of the shower and raised a fist. _It's just not fair, why do people always have to fight? Why do they have to bring justice to wrongs through violence and worst of all, through deaths! _I punched a fist-sized hole, clear through the 4 inch tiled wall. Warm blood rushed down my arm and washed away when it came in contact with the water. A stream of red water washed down the drain; I leaned my head against the wall and held onto the hole for support. My legs started to shake and the world tilted.

I slumped against the wall and sat in the steaming water, barely conscious. My mind went blank, and when again I woke, I found myself in my bed, fully dressed and with a worse headache than I had started with. Finally I drifted off to sleep, but no dreams came to me that night.

* * *

_**I hope who ever read this liked it and please review :D. The second chapter will be up as soon as I finish retyping it, as well as the other 4 chapters after that ^_^ If anyone, who is currently enrolled as a Beta-reader, please message me, I am in need of beta-readers :3 Thanks and please review P:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

**Hello there everyone! Did ya miss me?** Haha, didn't think so. I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Really there is no excuse why it took me almost 5 months to update. But what can I say, I was way to busy being a teenager! Oh goodness there is so much I can do with this story, but it's just getting there is my only problem. So many possibilities, no where to get there. -Sad face- :'O It's just so sad! Oh and here is my other excuse! My sister and I are writing a story for Bleach, it's gonna be about... well you'll just have to wait and see what it is about, in other words, I don't even know myself. ^^

Updates will come sooner, no promises, but I will try to get one as soon as I update _Truth and Love _and start my combo story. Haha can't wait to see if I actually succeeded in making this story progress slower. Oh goodness I hope so.

**You know the drill sweets, Read and Review lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Realizations

The next morning, I dressed in warm clothing and headed out the door for a morning of relaxation, a mug full of warm tea in my gloved hands and my white hair up in a messy bun. It wasn't very chilly out and winter birds were singing to the morning wind. The effect of last night's storm left puddles that littered the streets in its wake. People hustled about, hurrying to work or to do other things, while I hummed a tune quietly in my head and snuggled my chin into my warm fuzzy scarf.

For about two hours, I wandered around looking for nothing in particular as I passed store after store. Children played happily in mud puddles at the local park and a teenage couple sat underneath a tree, huddled to keep warm. The air was crisp and cool, and mixed with the various scents of the local restaurants and food stands. As always I stopped by and chatted with a few friends that worked in a Japanese style restaurant.

After a quick meal I said my goodbyes and headed off towards a local coffee shop. Already, the place was packed. I sighed and slipped into the line, right behind the worst and most obnoxious person you would ever meet.

"Oh, why hello Hanna, what brings you here this fine morning?" Alejandro Corner asked. His sheepish grin and narrow eyes gave him a menacing appearance, and his red hair was tied back into a tight pony.

"What do you want, Alejandro?" I muttered and loosened the scarf around my neck. A few loose strands of my hair fell into my face and I quickly wiped them away, unfortunately I missed one and the pale fingers of that red headed freak appeared in my vision and swiped the piece of hair behind my ear. "Don't touch me." I growled.

"My, my Hanna, you are as ferocious as always. Have I ever told you that that part of you makes me crazy?" My eyes narrowed and I looked off to the side, hoping the line would go faster. "Why are you always like that?" He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Why can't you loosen up and come to my place for a bit?"

I snarled and smacked him across the face, and kneed him where it hurts. "I won't go with you because; I don't like you or even that little Ribbons brat that follows you around. You are both dogs and you can leave me alone or I will do much worse than kick you in the crotch. And one last thing, I came here for coffee not for harassment so get the hell out of my way." I pushed past him and stepped on one of his expensive leather shoes. I smiled as he groaned. I sighed in relief when he walked away.

My coffee run ended without another incident. I checked my watch and returned my scarf around my neck and continued on my way to the military base on the outskirts of town.

About halfway to city hall, where a shuttle was waiting, my phone rang. I didn't recognize the collar ID, there wasn't a number, just the word 'restricted' but I answered it out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Is this Hanna Karima?" A woman's voice asked. She sounded almost hopeful.

"This is she; may I ask who is calling?"

"It's Soma Peries; I was calling to tell you that Lt. Col. Smirnov will be accompanying you to the Military base. He is waiting for you at the town center where the original shuttle bus is waiting."

"Thank you, Lt. Peries; City hall is coming into view right now. Goodbye." I murmured and flipped the phone shut. A tan colored Military issued truck sat waiting by a long traveler's bus. Several uniformed Soldiers stood at attention in front of the truck, and at their head was Lt. Col. Smirnov, dressed in the AEU's traditional Military uniform, along with all his metals and badges signaling his standings as a Lieutenant.

"Hanna," Sergei greeted in his gruff voice. "You're a little under dressed for Military personal, don't you think?" His thick eyebrows came together into a deep furrow as he took in my appearance.

"My old uniform doesn't fit," I said with a smile. One of the soldiers to the left of Sergei snickered. I ignored it and flicked a strand of hair off my shoulder. "Do you have a replacement for me?"

Sergei motioned with his head to the truck behind him. Again I smiled and walked past him, noting the side glances I received from the younger officers. I climbed into the back of the Military truck and picked up a neatly wrapped package with my name scrawled in big black letters over the top. Looking around once, I quickly undressed and slipped into the gray and blue uniform. It fit snug against my body.

I looked in the rear view mirror and was satisfied on how I looked. Sergei appeared at the back of the truck and helped me out. "I see that your old size is slightly smaller than before." He frowned and did a once over.

Rolling my eyes I explained, "About 5 or 6 years ago, I was in a major car accident, my body was so beyond repair that Ribbons decided it was appropriate for me to receive a new one. Unfortunately, I went from a petite body to an average size. But it does have its advantages." I grinned and walked past Sergei towards the bus. "I'll meet you guys there." The doors shut behind me as I climbed in and found my seat among the other newbies.

I sat near the front, in the only open seat, next to a really cute boy with shaggy red hair, grassy green eyes and freckles sprayed a crossed his face. "H-hello, my name is Sean Lieswen, are you a new recruit too?"

With a small smile, I shook my head, "No, but it has been about 26 or more years since I've been in the army. Sean's eyes widened.

"Oh but you can't possibly be anything over 21…" He trailed off and looked at my visible eye. "You're one of those Innovators, right?"

I nodded and sighed. "What gave it away?"

The boy was silent for a while, and the bus was well out of town before he finally answered. "For one, you're extremely beautiful, perfect even, and you don't find many that have such natural beauty. Your hair also, its pure white, not a natural hair color, and I can't find any signs of a normal root color. Out of all the things different about you, the most distinct appearance is your eyes, brilliant, fiery red."

I laughed, "It's that obvious? What about you? You're a ginger, a full out night walker. Freckles and all, reddish orange hair, and eyes so green you would think they would have their own color wheel, and that is rare, I haven't seen a green eyed ginger in a long time. Are you from Ireland?"

Sean shook his head, "American, born and raised. A few years ago, when I turned 18, I moved to Asia to be with my girlfriend and her family. It was awesome, but hard to learn a new language. About 6 months after I turned 20, while we were at a party, a terrorist group bombed the place, killing everyone inside. I was with a friend, his name was Neil Dylandy, a nice guy, he was from Ireland, he and I were chatting outside about our families; he told me that he had a twin brother. Neil and his twin didn't get along very well so Lyle, his twin, moved away and went to college. Neil had been sending him money. When the bombs went off, it blew us off our feet and his family, including his little sister, died with my girlfriend and her family. After that, I vowed to kill the bastards that killed my new family and joined the AEU Federation, in hopes that one day; I could avenge my girl's death. I never saw Neil again after that."

Unable to find the right words to respond, I looked out the window to the distant mountains, simple blobs on the horizon. The temperature continued to climb as the drive progressed. My eyes wandered over the rest of the young faces on the bus. Some of them were chatting like normal human beings and others were silent, looking solemn and lost. I looked back at Sean; he was silent, fiddling with the edge of his military issued jacket.

I reached out and touched his hand, the warmth of his skin sending sparks up my arm. He pulled away, shocked at the sudden touch. "Y-your hand is cold." He muttered and blinked, his green eyes wide as saucers. I smiled slightly, and looked away. Everyone knew me as the "Girl of Fire" from 26 years ago in the solar wars, they knew she wasn't dead. They thought they knew her legacy, her life but they also didn't know her. She wasn't like them; she was an innovator, genetically made and ageless. There were faults to the 'perfect' creation, always something wrong.

"It's… I'm sorry… I don't know all that much about it either." I sighed and left well enough alone. Peering back with my hearing, I caught a piece of a conversation:

"Hey Andy, did you see that hot chick that walked on the bus before we left?"

"Yeah, what about her?" The boy named Andy replied, his voice sounding not all that interested.

"Dude she had red eyes! She must be one of those Innovators, genetically made and stuff."

"I would leave her alone man. She isn't a good egg."

"How do you know?! She could be just like any other sweet girl. I think I might go say "Hi" when we get off the bus." I could hear the smile from the first boy by the way he spoke. I groaned silently.

_Just what I need some 'interested' boy tailing me._

Andy lowered his voice as he spoke, looking directly at the boy sitting next to him. "Listen Mika that is Hanna Karima, the girl that won the Solar Wars for us back in the 2280's. She is bad news man. I heard from my Father that she was known as the "Girl of Fire" for a reason. She kills people, and not lightly, she could slay an entire army without a scratch. That Innovator is a built killing machine. Leave her alone, 'cause I'm not gonna attend your funeral if you get yourself killed."

I shut my eyes tightly, closing off my hearing and mind to my surrounding. _Stupid ignorant fools! _Mentally my body was shaking with fury, on the outside, in my physical form was as silent and still as stone. _I am _not _a killing machine! I haven't killed in ages… I d-don't like killing… _A single tear escaped my visible eye, rushing down my cheeks. I turned my head to hide my face in a curtain of hair and quickly wiped away the tears that soon followed.

With a sigh I reminded myself to stay calm. Of course some part of me knew what that Andy guy said was true. Who wouldn't believe him? My reputation for ruthlessness grew fear in the people, exactly like… Ribbons… wanted it to… I stood up abruptly as the bus stopped at the inspection gate. Everyone had their eyes on the albino in the front, some of them even made noises of disgust. The bus driver, an older man, probably late 50's opened the doors. I mouthed thank you to him and ran off the bus, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

Sergei's truck was behind all the rest of them. My breathing was heavy when I finally reached the passenger side. I yanked it open and slid in next to Soma. She looked surprised but scooted over enough to give me room. "I wanna see Ribbons." I said matter-of-factly.

They both looked at me with confused eyes. "Who is Ribbons?" Soma asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Ribbons is an Innovator like Hanna. He is an evil fool and an idiot, if you ask me." Sergei responded in kind, but on the inside you could just tell he was filled with disgust at the mention of the name.

"And I need to see him."

"Why?" Sergei asked, once again shocked at my persistence.

"'Cause I wanna kick his butt for creating that foul reputation he gave me. I want people to remember me as the Innovator that helped, not the Innovator who killed. I don't want to bring people misery! I want to show them I have a heart dammit!" My voice started to rise. I stopped before it could reach a yell.

Sergei and Soma were both quiet. Soma unsure of what to think, but Sergei knew what I meant. "I don't think you're a killer Hanna." He muttered and drove forward a little bit. "Nothing will change that. You killed people, so have I. Holly even killed some people before. It's natural in war."

"I don't get it. What do you mean Hanna's a killer?" Soma asked.

"That's a story for another time," Sergei grunted, his eye brows coming together in a deep furrow. "Why exactly do you want to see Ribbons again?" We approached the gate where an older gentleman, about 50 or 60 years old stood guard, gun at the ready. The old man peered in and squinted, his blue eyes slightly foggy, the first signs of cataracts.

"Hello Lt. Col. Smirnov and Lt. Per… my word… is that the "Mizuri of Fire?" The old man's eyes widened. "By god, you haven't changed at all Hanna." His gruff voice faded off into silence, his eyes bright with excitement. I smiled, a little embarrassed with myself for not remembering his name.

"Who're you again?" The old man looked hurt, but he quickly hid it behind a forced smile. "My apologies, it's been 26 years and my memory is so wide spread that it might take me days to sort through them all."

An impatient truck behind us honked. "Oh no worries go on now, you're clear to go through." He waved us forward with which Sergei was glad to comply with, pushing his foot down on the gas. The large truck lurched forward and we quickly crossed the last mile to the base doors.

"I forbid you from seeing Ribbons." Sergei stated his thick voice full of authority. My nose twitched, but otherwise I kept an even and impassive face. Not too thrilled with Sergei ordering me around like a kid, I jumped out and headed straight for the cafeteria. By the time I reached it, several young boys, (I'm talking 17-19 year old,) started to follow me, whispering among each other. I tuned them out and focused on the ever present scent of food.

I stepped into line, and one by one, the boys silently filled in behind me. With a sly smile I turned around and winked at the one directly behind me, not paying attention to any other. The others didn't take kindly to my action. They started to push and shove each other, causing a big scene and an even bigger grin on my face. I parted my red lips as my turn to order arrived. "Yeah, I'll take 3 hamburgers, hold on the cheese. 2 large cheese fires and 1 large pepper. Got all that, oh and no onions, tomatoes, or lettuce on any of the hamburgers please." I smiled brightly at the woman gaping before me. I heard even more surprise from behind me.

One boy in particular, an Aryan from Germany scoffed in a loud voice: "Damn! How can she eat so much and not be fat!" another boy, most likely from some country in Africa due to his dark, dark skin elbowed the first in the gut, shushing him loudly.

"You idiot, do you have any idea who that is!" the second bellowed.

"No… am I supposed to?" The first asked timidly, wincing under the force from the other's voice.

"That is THE Hanna Karima. The one and only albino innovator, top killing machine among every living soul! They even say she is better than the "Russian Bear" himself."

I turned towards them, carrying a tray stacked full of all kinds of foods. "Oi! Boys, get your facts right, I am better than Sergei Smirnov, and I'm older you're your grandparent's parents. AND I could eat my way out of a bus and not gain a pound. Call me the 'endless pit' it you must, but mind your tongues when using my name so loudly. It would be nice if people could just forget about my past…" I muttered and kept walking. _Damn stalker._

"She looks fatter than she did before the solar wars." One muttered to another, barely above a whisper. Lucky for that guy, my hearing caught every word, but I kept walking. Ignoring the impulse growing in my hands to punch the fool, a few deep breaths and several more steps brought me to a bench where I sat down and chowed down on 2 of the three burgers and both fries, saving the succulent Dr. Pepper for last. After that, I stood and emptied my tray, keeping my gaze on the exit.

5 hours later

My eyelashes blinked against the sleep that resonated behind them. I yawned and looked around the room I had been assigned. On the desk was an envelope with clear instructions to meet in the Conference room at 12 hundred hours sharp. That was 3 hours ago. With a heady groan I rolled to my feet and headed straight for the secret hatch that led to one of Veda's many terminals. The specific reason I was given this room, was because of this hatch. Only one other room had it so far, but no other Innovade occupied it. I opened it and slid inside. With a deep breath I opened my mind to Veda's. A physical change occurred to my body: The tan military uniform melted into a loose white gown. The tie that held up my white hair disappeared, the white locks falling perfectly down my back. The red parts of my irises turned a milky yellow and finally into a metallic gold with rainbows of millimeter thin strands running through it.

As my eyes adjusted to the new feel my mind raced across the vast collections of data, nearing a single file. A simple file really, titled: "Dream," I murmured. The file opened at my command, revealing the storage file for my every memory. I smiled to myself in self amusement. Every bit of my memory was stored here, from every scratch to every conversation. This was my secret world inside of Veda. Where she automatically collected every dream and planted it in the most secret of the secret levels, Level 8. Technically there are only levels 1-7 but I had overrode Veda's mind and created on more just for me. Although that seems to be cheating the whole 'Super Computer' thing Veda hasn't seemed to mind, at least not yet.

A sigh released from between my ruby colored lips as I pulled away from the folder, returning to Level 7, where surprise an ever-so-familiar consciousness waited, a little more than pissed. _Well if it isn't the no-name mind from nowhere. Are you gonna tell me it now? Or yell at me like the last time?_

He didn't seem overly pleased with my accusation. _I didn't even acknowledge your existence until you said something. _He relied, in that ever so cold voice that sent chills down my spine. My neck visibly bristled and my cheeks reddened.

_You're kind of a jerk ya know? _I muttered and crossed my arms. _If you feel so macho and high-and-mighty, then tell me: Why do you have access to Veda's Level 7, and Ribbons Almark does not?_

_ I am the Custodian of Veda. Ribbons Almark, whoever he might be, must not be trusted enough to be granted such a respectable job. What about you? Why do you have access this high? Explain yourself._

I was silent for a while, unsure how to proceed without giving away my secret. My frustration flared and I snapped at him: _Wouldn't you like to know? What made you so curious about my life huh? You weren't even to interested in my name? So why would that make me want to give you my secrets? _With a huff I turned away, red in the cheeks. A sense of peace filled the terminal and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What a pain in my ass_…" _I muttered to myself and reached out for the hatch entrance. I pulled myself out and rummaged through the few belongings I had brought with me until I found a book of Japanese Myths. The only one book marked was laid out in an ornate text filled with Kanji and symbols. I read through it quietly whispering every line: "In old Japanese times, there were two lovers. So deep where they lost in the binding ties of their forbidden love, they vowed to stay by each other's side until the very end. The howls of two very different families filled the night's air and the Neko whispered to her lover. "If we are to die tonight I will die with you, my love and become your night's moon, so I may watch over you as you sleep."

In a loving kiss, the human boy responded in short: "I shall be your sun, and follow you as your shadow, so I may protect you in your waking hours." Together the two linked their hands, intertwining their pale fingers. The shouting grew louder, closer and the two new that their time was coming to an end. Rather than let their lives drag on apart, the two lovers, one white and one red ran down the bare path and lept off the cliff to their deaths, clinging to each other with nothing but love in their eyes and sorrow in their eyes. As the night ended and faded into morning, the two families mourned the loss of their children. They chanted their names: Luna (moon) and Helios (sun) to the Japanese gods. As the God's watched from their kingdom, the Goddess of the Moon and the God of the Sun gave their life essence to the souls of the two lovers, reincarnating them as Twins in the next life. To this day, the twins have never left their sides, forever known as the Twins of Sun and Moon's Sorrow."

I closed the book and kissed the cover. That tale is the very heart of my life. I live for it. "If we are to die tonight I will die with you, my love." I murmured the words sending a warm feeling through my body. I hugged the book closer to my chest and crawled under my covers. "Daisuki, Eric." I whispered. "I love you my brother" With a smile I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my old life, of my twin.

* * *

Um, lets see, holy cow, 4 months to write this? S.A.D! Goodness writers block wasn't even the cause it's my over active imagination that well has been failing me on more than just his one occasion. Let's see how I fair with school and writing 3 stories at the same time. ^^ Might not get another chapter up before Thanksgiving Until next time, love, ravoir, sayanara, goodbye or how ever you like saying good bye!

P.S. You know the drill, review please! (I can't get better unless you lovelies point out what I need to work on. ^^)

P.S.S. If you haven't figured out who the mysterious man is in Veda... wow... just wow...


	3. Chapter 3: Undercover Soul

**I'm back! :D With another chapter. Here's chapter three of 'Girl of Fire.' Took me a lot less time to post this on then the last one, which makes me happy. And not only that but its a LOT longer too! Oh I'm so excited! By the way, I tried dragging the Federation part of this story on as long as I could, but I got bored with that so now you get to find out where our kinda-lovable albino goes next! Oh and on a last note, there is a risky scene towards the end, so if your offended then I'm sorry, but be fore warned there will be a few lemons in this story, but I'm debating whether to put them in this story or to create another side story so it's rated appropriately and those who want to read it can and those who don't don't have too. If you have any suggestions, PM me or just put it in a review. I don't mind either! **

**OK, enough with my blabbering, I present to you Chapter 3: Undercover Soul! Enjoy and review please all your comments are appreciated even if they are constructive criticism, but if you have anything overly negative to say, then don't say it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Gundam 00 or the names mentioned from the series, that right belongs to Sunrise. (Lucky butt-faces.) **

**Claimer: I do however own every right to Hanna Karima, Eric Karima, Sakura Nami and any other character not affiliated with Gundam 00.**

**Soundtrack: Rescue Me - Kerrie Roberts, How You Remind Me - Nickelback (These two first songs, are a must listen to!) and finally Unbreakable - FireFlight (another must listen.)**

**(PS. I Changed the last part of the story, so anyone who has read this chapter before today, please re-read the last part I will put a marker to were I changed it. (Marker: ****) Thank you!) :A**

* * *

Chapter 3: Undercover Soul

Thing's sped by and the next thing I knew I had 100 missions under my belt. Everyone around looked up to me like a mentor. And I hated it. A month and a half I spent living on base, and already I was a rock star to everyone. To get away from the constant barrage of respect and clap's on the back, I spent time training with Soma. As I learned more about her, the more I envied her. How could someone who is just as much an outcast, a science experiment as me be so normal?

Our training sessions were hard and intense, neither of us would let up and that was one trait I enjoyed about her. She was so much like me, it actually scared me. The only difference… she was human. And that is why she always lost in the end. Veda equipped each of the Innovators with an emotion block, I was no different. During the midst of battle, I was an emotionless monster, killing everything in my way, friend or foe. People began to fear me and to respect me for what I was. For 20 years after the Solar War's I went into hiding, I died my hair to brown and wore contacts 24/7. I was ashamed of myself, for what I had done and fearing what I still could do. But Soma released my soul from its binds and allowed me to actually enjoy the heat of battle.

I watched Soma with more intensity, more focus, then I had ever seen in a battle. I memorized her moves, the way he machine responded to her commands. I used the new model of Flag's the federation invented. The engineers and scientists that designed the machines hoped that I could improve the limited mobility of the Flag's. I saw almost an infinite amount of problems with the Flag's but I always put on a smile and told them they were geniuses that these machines were revolutionary. Secretly I designed my own Mobile Suit. A Gundam like never seen. It would still be months before the blue prints were finished.

After our training session Soma approached me and reported: "You are quite an impressive close combat fighter. Maybe we should speak with the Sergeant and ask him to design a Flag Throne that uses only sword fighting and limited range weapons. I'm sure that you will feel more comfortable with one like that."

I smiled, Soma got me. "Ya of course I would, maybe sometime I could teach you the art of Sword Combat." She smiled up at me.

"I would like that." She turned to walk towards the door. Before she opened it she looked back at me and said in a serious tone, "Sergei wants to see you. Now." She left then, the door sliding noiselessly behind her. I turned and walked to the far end of the Training Facility and high tailed it down to Sergei's office. I barged in without asking and sat down in one of the leather chair with a loud thud.

Sergei frowned, setting his paper work to the side of his desk. His scarred hands folded neatly on his the polished wood before him. "I'm actually surprised you haven't been arrested for missing all of the 'mandatory' meetings."

I smiled. "Guilty." I laughed, Sergei flashed a wry smiled in my direction and slapped down a yellow folder with a single sheet of paper inside it. My face turned serious the instant the clap of his hand sounded.

"This is your next mission. You most likely will not be coming back to us after it."

A knot formed in my throat at the thought of leaving Soma and Sergei behind. My face held an even neutral emotion. I sat still waiting for his explanation.

"We need someone to go undercover and 'join' Celestial Being."

"I'm never going to join that bastard Ribbons and you know it." I stated flatly, a glare darkening my visible red eye.

"The Ptolomaios branch," He continued unaffected by my interruption. "We need an inside force to bring them down. After recent events during the Africa Tower intervention, we realized that our Flag's alone will not suffice in bringing the rouges down."

"What if I refuse?" I muttered and picked up the mission overview.

"You can't." He said lightly. I looked up at him shocked, the folder contained an image alone and nothing more. "Your mission is simple. Infiltrate Celestial Being, win everyone over, and then kill their Innovator. Tieria Erde alone could shut down our entire facility. Kill him and don't show mercy to anyone who gets in your way. If you succeed you will be given whatever you wish and more." Sergei spread his arms out wide.

I looked disgusted down at the man's face in the photo. He had shoulder length purple hair; crimson eyes just two shade's darker than mine. He seemed to always wear a frown, thus he didn't have smile lines next to his thin mouth. His nose was angled perfectly and his cheek bones were just the right height. He wasn't very thick, but he was fit, his muscle tones just barely visible through his Pink cardigan. He was handsome, but held feminine qualities. If I was a normal human I would have probably thought he was a girl. But as an innovator I knew better.

"I haven't even met this man and already I hate him." I stuck my tongue out and slammed the folder down on the table. "Why don't you send Soma or someone else to do your dirty work?"

"Soma refused for her own reasons, and everyone else recommended you if the mission was going to be successful." I growled and stormed to the door.

My hand hovered above the door's handle. "Is it because you know I'm a ruthless killer when I smell blood?"

Sergei groaned and rubbed his forehead. I turned around and stomped back to his desk. "Tell me!"

"No, it's not because you kill mercilessly, you are the most capable person to not fall in love with one of them, or to make the relationship to personal."

"That is a stupid excuse. But I will do your dirty work, just to prove you wrong." I walked calmly from his room and headed straight for the doors exiting the base.

I went into town to the nearest salon and tattoo parlor. They were having a deal on piercings today and I wanted some… or a lot. I walked in and the guy working that day was clearly gay, and I felt comfortable the moment he smiled and asked me if I was interested in anything today.

"Yeah I would like to get a few piercings. No belly piercings or lower… only my ears and my nose please." He nodded and ushered me into the back where I picked out a purple stud for my nose, a ruby stud for my ear lobe, a gold band for my upper ear and a white stud for the inner cartilage. It took about two hours for him to pierce everything. "What kind of hair dye do you use? And your contact provider is phenomenal!" He squealed like a little girl, feeling the tips of my hair.

I laughed and thought for a moment, to make him think it was dye. "Pssh, this hair is all natural! And these are not contacts."

He stopped and stared, his pierced lower lip falling open. "How is that even possible?! Are you like not human?"

"No, I'm an innovator. Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

He seemed to snap back into reality and looked me over once more, touching the bangs over my left eye, he went to move them aside but I moved away and hurried towards the front desk. "What is behind your bangs? I swore I saw a pink scar their when I was piercing your left ear."

"It's your own imagination, I like this hair style." I left two hundred and fifty dollars on the counter and left. I went to a restaurant next and ate small meal, mulling over this mission. The waiter was nice and there was no interruptions during the meal, I was grateful for that. By the time I made it back to the Base, I was drunk and tired and crabby. Someone tried talking to me and I slurred an insult and stumbled towards my bedroom.

To my surprise there were two guards with a suitcase full of all my belongings waiting in front of my door. One was the ginger from the bus. His eyes went wide at my appearance. "What on earth happened to you?"

I slurred a response and clutched to the arm of the blue eyed boy next to him. "I… I wenf and gotted my ears pirfed. Then, I went and drankith the nighs awayz."

"You are a wreck, and you have to fly up into space in about an hour." Sean leaned over and whispered into the other boy's ear. "She isn't going to make it half way up that tower without barfing." I felt the boy's arms shake with laughter. The feeling made me nauseous and I closed my eyes.

I awoke between a young boy with black hair and reddish brown eyes and a tall handsome Irishmen with brown hair and bluish gray eyes. Sean and his Aryan friend must have carried me to the shuttle when I passed out. _Man I feel horrible!_ I sat up straight and hit my head against the wall behind me. "Ow!" I yelped and clutched my head, a thudding piercing my skull. "Oh my god, that damn Fireball always kills me!"

The brown haired man looked down at me and chuckled. "Haven't even officially met you and already I like you, a drinker to challenge the great Sumeragi Lee Noriega." He laughed again and the boy on my other side shot him a glare. He looked so young that I couldn't help but gape at him.

"Lockon Stratos calm yourself, we are not to fraternize with this woman until Sumeragi has a chance to question her."

"Oh so now you think you're the boss?" I asked, glad that I was no longer slurring my words. "How old are you anyways, like 13?"

"He's 15, too young for the things he's seen and done." Lockon, the tall handsome Irishman shook his head, his shaggy brown hair falling into his face. "How old are you, Miss Hanna Karima?"

"Pssh too old for you," I laughed at my own joke.

"Sure you are what, 20 or so, at the very least 18?"

I looked down at my lap, my white hair falling around my face. My cheeks burned hot red, intensifying the pounding in my head. When I looked up, there was a soft smile on Lockon's face that brought a blush to my face. The gentleness that filled every curve in his lips made me feel warm inside. My heart stopped, took a ragged beat, and then started to pump loudly in my ears. _Dammit Hanna, you were ordered to NOT fall in love with one of the enemy. And look, you did just the opposite. _I stared opened mouth at the Irishman before, my ruby lips parted and my visible red eye wide with shock.

No one in my very long life had showed me such a loving, caring, gentle, passionate, friendly (the list could go on forever) smile. I almost felt… human.

I snapped back to reality, the force of the smile made me forget who I was for a moment, almost forget. A saddened expression darkened my features and I hid behind a curtain of white. "I'm 120 years old. Tieria Erde, the innovator is 20 years younger than me."

"So you are an innovator." Setsuna said, a little over-accusingly.

I looked at him from behind the curtain of my hair. "Yes, I'm the first, and the only defected innovator that exists."

"Defected, what do you mean by defected?" Setsuna pressed, interest lighting his voice. I froze, panic rising in my belly.

This little boy was starting to get on my nerves, or was it just the alcohol in my system? "What makes you so interested in my life when just a few minutes ago you told Lockon that he couldn't speak with me until I spoke with this Sumeragi chick?"

He looked away, clearly embarrassed. I huffed and looked up at the ceiling. This was gonna be a long few weeks.

When we arrived I was ushered forward with warm hands firmly pressed against my shoulders. It was an oddly comforting feeling and I enjoyed it. We walked through pure white washed hallways, down twisting corridors of sterile dullness and came up to a large sliding door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the door slid open. For a brief moment I was blinded by a bright light, but as the light faded, I was greeted by 8 smiling faces and one shocked innovator. I kept my face even, though I was a little shocked myself. The Quantum Brainwaves this man gave off were all too familiar. I bit my lip and smiled back softly, heat flooding my cheeks and sweat clung to my palms.

"You must Hanna Karima; it is a pleasure to have an ex-solar war veteran join our ranks here in Celestial Being." A tall busty brunette chimed and held out a tanned hand. I took it and shook it surprised at how soft the skin was. A spark ran the length of my pale arm, sending a warm tingling into my body and down to my toes. I recoiled and nodded shakily. _She is so nice. _I think quietly to myself.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega. I hope every one of the many crew members aboard this ship shares your hospitality." Sumeragi glanced behind her and I pinpointed the perfect location to strike her. Right at the base of the neck, it would be a bloodless kill, but quite effective. She would appear to be asleep but there is always a difference between the stillness of sleep and the stillness of dea…. I gasped silently and refocused on the people surrounding me. One by one I took in their faces, studying their ages and their eyes. I saw young and old, worn and fresh. To see so many young people working to eradicating war was sad indeed but also inspiring. One girl in particular caught my eye, a young girl with hair as pink as bubble gum and eyes a bluish green but far from a turquoise. She wore a smile on her youthful face and her eyes were kind and knowing.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Sumeragi's voice interrupted my gaze at the young girl. She held out a hand towards each person she mentioned. "Lasse Aeon, a gunner and a helmsman," This man had black hair and brown eyes. Scars covered his arms and face giving him a wise appearance. "Lichty Tsery, our secondary helmsman," Lichty smiled and waved me a gloved hand, below that gloved hand machinery clunked and ground together. "Christy Sierra, one of our two tactical operator and highly skilled hacker," The woman she pointed to next smiled, her orange hair bouncing about her head and her gray eyes shining.

"Ian Vashti, the mechanics and brains behind the making of the 'Gundam.'" This man was old, possibly late 40's early 50's. He had graying hair and small brown eyes. "Feldt Grace, our youngest member and a skilled hacker and programmer." She was the pink haired girl that smiled so kindly to me before. "Joyce B. Moreno, without him, none of us would be able to live past a life threatening injury." This man was tall, older and blonde. He wore dark shades to hide his eyes.

I looked over the main crew again, waiting for Sumeragi to continue with the meisters. I was eager to learn what this innovator did. "The olive haired boy over there, he is a Super Soldier and Pilot of Gundam Kyrois, Allelujah Haptism." He had soft features; a silver eye full of warmth was visible on the right side of his face, the left, covered by the fringe of his olive hair.

"Lockon Stratos who've you've already met, pilots Gundam Dynames. And the other one you met is Setsuna F. Seiei, pilot of Gundam Exia." She looked across the circle to the innovator who took it upon himself to introduce his name.

"I am Tieria Erde, Custodian to Veda and pilot of Gundam Virtue." His voice was cold and menacing. Chills ran down the length of my spine and hatred welled up in my chest. Nonetheless I kept an even and neutral face.

"It is wonderful to meet you all; I am Hanna Karima, ex-soldier and Innovator. I do not have any special skills except hand-to-hand melee and sword fighting. I do wish to become friend with you all and work side-by-side with every one of your kind souls to eradicate this war." I half bowed, my hair falling away from my ears to reveal the piercings I had gotten the day before. It was only a half-hearted sentence, but something in it sparked truth in my heart.

Some of them smiled, accepting my offer of loyalty and friendship, others saw passed my façade and glared disapprovingly. This group was made up of three: Setsuna, Ian and Tieria. Definitely not a surprise, these three even though their ages spanned across a century, knew how to tell a lie from a fib. Sumeragi dismissed the crew and everyone sighed in relief as the cover of that awkward first meeting was broken. I smiled softly, in part of the new friends I made, and partly because already I had to watch my back.

Lockon clapped a hand on my shoulder and then moved the hair off my right ear and fingered the red, puffy lobe where the red stud nestled perfectly centered deep in my skin. "I didn't think you were the type to get piercings, but then again you do have a nose piercing to. By the way, they make you look less fierce then your reputation lends you." I looked up at him and the smile on his face was childish and open, I gasped quietly as the grin sent shock waves through my limbs.

I moved away, fearing that he might hear the pounding of my heart. Feldt and Christy both sat at computers opposite each other, typing endlessly on holographic key boards. Screen after screen appeared and then closed and appeared again across the holographic screens where the girls had their eyes locked. Scores of numbers crossed the screens at random intervals, how anyone could understand the non-sense was beyond me. Lasse and Lichty chatted idly, relaxing as the Ptolomaios, as the ship is called, orbited slowly around the very outer edge of the Earth's orbit. By my calculations, we were about 4 or so months from the Moon, in space that was the equivalent of 1 year on Earth.

Sumeragi sat in her chair, overlooking the progress of the crew. A screen of holographic technology popped up on the right arm of her chair and she typed something in quickly. The screen disappeared and she looked over the back of her chair and smiled to me. "Your room is ready Hanna, Lockon will you take her to the Meister wing?"

"A girl in the Meister wing eh? That's a first Miss Sumeragi, what's next, Hanna will be made an honorary Meister just like the rest of us, Gundam and all?"

Sumeragi gave him a disapproving look, but something about her eyes gave away the untold truth. Lockon's trimmed brown eye brows shot up and his mouth fell open slightly. It was the most handsome look I'd seen on his face so far. "We don't have the resources to build a Gundam yet, or the blue prints, but as soon as we reach Lagrange 4 we will be picking up the materials and a special blue print designer but the name of Marly Shay Kutless."

"How long will that take?" I ask quickly, my enthusiasm spiking. Sumeragi gave me a questioning look. "Oh, I was wondering because I have half a blue print of a Gundam I've been designing for the past few months." I fiddled with the edge of my brown shorts. This was actually the first moment I was conscious about what I was wearing. White opaque thigh-high stockings, brown leather knee high boots and the brown shorts. I also wore a basic white tank top and a brown V-neck vest over the top. I felt slightly exposed by the amount of cleavage showing, but the clothes also made me feel almost… normal.

Lockon held out his hand towards the door, waiting for me to sidle through first. I smiled and nodded at him. As I passed by, I felt Lockon's gaze on my back. A blush crept into my pale cheeks, making walk slightly faster. Lockon caught up with ease and took the lead, leading us down twisting hallways and pass numerous doors. I lost track of where we were, at first glance, one could easily underestimate the true size of this massive ship. I certainly did.

After about 5 minutes of walking we arrived in a plain corridor, just like every other one except this hallway only had 5 doors. "This is the Meister wing as Sumeragi calls it. This is the first time that this wing has ever seen a woman stay in one of its bedrooms. If you need anything at all, my room is at the end of the hall on the left. Yours is the first door on the right, there is a private Veda terminal inside your room, and we had it built after Tieria refused to share the main one. Hopefully everything is to your liking."

****I giggled; the little details were so intriguing to him that I found it funny. "Thank you, Lockon." I strutted towards my door, and looked back over my shoulder with a smile that knocked the wind right out of the tall Irishman. I laughed again and before I was in my room fully, I felt strong arms lock around my waist, pulling me into a backward embrace. "Well that was fast," I gasped and reached behind my head to stroke Lockon's shaggy brown hair.

"What can I say, I'm a man after all and men have desires."

A deep crimson blush flushed my cheeks and made my body grow hot. My heart raced and excitement filled my whole body, from head to toe. Even the tips of my hair buzzed with excitement, which was the oddest feeling ever. "I'm a woman, and women can fill those desires." I turned around and pulled him into a forward embrace, pressing my lips against his. He wrapped his strong arms around my back, pulling me even closer

"I know it's your first day here, and we just met but for some reason I have a physical attraction to you. And as a boy I must explore this new intriguing creature." He kissed my neck and my collar bone, nipping here and there and soothing the sharp pain with his tongue. I whimpered and let out soft moans.

"I feel that same attraction for you, and as a girl, I must comply with my inner lust." I lead us into the bedroom, but Lockon had a better idea. Lockon shoved me against the wall, forcing the air from my lungs in a gasp. He pinned me against the cold surface like I was a simple, flimsy piece of paper. His strength continued to amaze me. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. A moan escaped from between Lockon's roaming lips. My own whimper rose to my ruby lips as he grazed his teeth along my collar bone nipping and licking at it. I was completely and utterly at his mercy the moment his hands brushed over the small of my back. That particular spot was especially sensitive to touch. I yelped when Lockon started to make tight circles around the small of my back, pleasure rising in my system. I intertwined my fingers in his brown locks, pulling him closer to me.

Now the only thing that stood in the way of us going any further were his tight fitting clothes and my close fitting attire. Lockon gripped the fabric of my over-shirt and tore it away from my body. My breasts bounced from the force exerted and I moaned quietly, slowly unzipping his brown vest. His green t-shirt stuck to his chest from perspiration, emphasizing his toned abs and chest. "You have the best body I've seen in a long time, how do you stay in such fit condition?

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I ran my hands over his chest, feeling every plane that lay beneath.

He just laughed and pulled my white undershirt over my head, freeing my breasts from confinement. They flopped free of their tight restraints and good bumps formed on my skin. Lockon stared, his mouth watering from the site, fullness and perkiness of my breasts. With gentle, expert fingers, he caressed the soft skin, kneading them with his large hands. To my surprise even his giant man hands weren't enough to cover the full width of my breasts. _They've grown, _I thought to myself through the haze. Loud whimpers played a crossed my ruby lips, making Lockon smirk. Clearly someone was happy with my continuous noise. "Lockon…" I moaned again, his fingers had made their way to my nipples. With expert hands he pinched and pulled each one until both were hard and erect. Every time his fingers returned to them, a burst of pleasure coursed through my limbs. I arched my back against the wall and closed my eyes tight.

A sudden thought occurred to me: _My scars. _I lowered my legs and pushed him away, covering my breasts with my arms. Lockon looked at me with hurt eyes, from both my sudden rejection and the erection in his to-tight pants.

"Is something wrong?" He panted, looking straight into my red eye.

"I can't do this…" I murmured and looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

"Surely you can?" He hesitated, searching for the right words, "Is it… is it one of those girl things?"

I shook my head quickly, wide-eyed. "Innovators don't experience that, and for my knowledge I am currently the only female Innovator in existence.

"Then what is it? Could it be that you're a virgin and afraid?" He pressed, stepping closer towards me and the ever approaching wall. I shrunk up into a tight ball, hiding my face and body from his gaze.

"No, I'm not a virgin." He looked relieved and I found this slightly peculiar. _Can't handle virgins eh?_

"If it's not that, then what is it?" Lockon was getting frustrated. "Just tell me already Hanna!" He folded his hands against his chest, crinkling his t-shirt against his body.

"I'm not sure I can handle exposing my body to anyone, right now." With my back pressed against the wall, the scars that lined my pale skin weren't visible.

Lockon stepped even closer, filling the gap between us. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin and the racing beat of his heart. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are extremely beautiful and so alluring. Just looking at you makes me excited. What could be so possibly embarrassing that you won't give me the one desire I hold?"

I let my heart flutter from his compliments. But so far, he hadn't convinced me.

"Well, if you won't tell me why we can't have sex, I guess I should just go." He turned away, and my heart ached.

"So you truly want to know?"

He turned his head and only his head, to look at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yes."

I sighed and lifted my leg onto the bed, setting it so he could easily remove stockings. "Then I will show you."

"Looking for approval, Lockon's fingers found grip under my thigh high solid white stockings. I nodded. I none quick movement, the stocking was around my ankle, and a scar that stretched from my ankle to the middle of my thigh, stared right back, pink and angry looking. The scar wrapped itself a total of 5 times around my leg. "In the solar wars, I was cocky, indestructible. But an accident ruined that. An enemy flag pilot had caught me and tortured me through the night. This scar and the others across my body are my reminders of my stupid mistake to fall for the enemy." Grief formed a knot in my throat.

Lockon stood, sending me back a step. Slowly he uncovered my other stocking, removing them both and tossing them against the wall. He ran his fingers down another scar on my adjacent leg. The white puckered skin spread from the back of my knee to my hip bone. His fingers lit upon the small of my back, where he fingered a soft patch of white skin. I moaned, and gripped the hair on top of his head, the scar sending shivers of pain and pleasure up and down my spine. Lockon stepped around me, kissing the hair away from my neck. A small puncture lay just at the base of my skull, centimeters from my spine. Below was another winding scar, it wasn't as rough or punctuated by puckers as the others, instead it was smooth and soft. "Sword training accident. An old friend of mine offered to spare with me, using authentic ancient Katana's from Japan. During our spare my knee collapsed, and I feel into a rack of swords. One pierced me in the neck, barely cutting my spine and jugular. Another sword, twice as long as and wider than the last, sliced a crossed my back."

Lockon stayed quiet, gazing at the scars on my back and the one on my arm. His thumb traced over the dip in my skin. "A bullet hole." I murmured to his unasked question. He nodded acknowledgment and kissed my spine. He ran his lips against my skin to the scar at the base of my neck.

"Your scars are strangely attractive. They seem to give you a mysterious glow to your naturally intimidating demeanor. You shouldn't be afraid to show them off." He kissed my ear lobe, taking care to not catch my earing on his teeth. "They make you beautiful."

I smiled and sighed into is arms, resting my head in the crock of his neck. Two fingers suddenly touched my left collar bone and I froze. "Is something bothering you Hanna?" Lockon asked, kissing the hair away from my neck, his fingers moving to place the bangs over the left side of my face behind my ear.

I couldn't bring myself to respond. Nothing in my mind worked except for the rolling thought of: _He's gonna see my last scar. The scar that ruins my whole appearance, the ugliest scar on my body, the scar that took my sight!_

Lockon moved the hair aside, stepped around to face me fully and gasped. My heart feel. He was shocked at the ferocious scar that started at my scalp and traveled down over the center of my closed left eye, down my cheek and chin, past my throat and ended on my collar bone. The scar was pink, rough, puckered and fierce. "H-how could someone ever survive this kind of wound?" Lockon asked, flabbergasted. "Are you blind in this eye?" He asked, lightly running his finger over my left eye, through the missing eye lashes and the slash through my eye brow.

_Lie. _"Yes," I managed to choke out. "There are things I can't tell you, things about my past that I must keep hidden if I am to survive until I can find the answers only I can know. I'm sorry, but you will never know the truth behind this scar." I was firm in my response, and Lockon understood and accepted it. He placed my bangs back over my face, gingerly patting them down. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened my left eye again. Lockon became visible in extra high definition.

"I will not change my opinion on you. No matter how many scars are scattered on your body, I will still find you one of the most attractive girls I've met in a while." He leaned in close and whispered with a slurring purr that tipped me over the edge of seduction: "I want you."

I couldn't help myself; I pushed Lockon onto the bed, crawling up over him. His hands trailed a crossed my waist and down my hips until they gripped my rear. I kissed and bit at his collar bone, causing a moan to escape his drawn lips. His hands tightened over my butt in response. My hands found their way under his shirt again, and within mere seconds, it was on the floor in a heap of green fabric.

Lockon looked at me with such passion, such intensity, that my breath caught in my throat. No one, not ever, had shown that kind of emotion towards me. It made my heart melt and my mind to spin in a circle of lust and wanting. My body responded to his touches, reeling in the pleasure that built up and released. I sighed into Lockon's arms, my head resting against his bare chest. I listened to the beating of his racing heart and drifted off the edge of darkness called sleep. The last thought that rolled through my hazy mind was: _I've been rescued._

After that night, I started living again truly living comfortably with my scars, instead of being afraid of them. I was the white rose of fire, with thorns oh so sharp, but a sent that lured Lockon back to my room every night for the next week. I grew used to our endless nights of passion, almost too used to it. But by unspoken consent, we vowed to never go past the boundary of friends, with some benefits. My relationship with the various crew members also strengthened with the rising and setting of the sun. Tieria still ignored the crap outta me, but Setsuna at the very least nodded when I passed by in the halls. But by far, my favorite friends so far were Allelujah Haptism, a super soldier that escaped from the Super Soldier facility. His dream was to destroy every last facility that created people like him. I hoped he achieved his dream; this world needs normal not abnormal humans. I was the living contradiction to this. Feldt Grace had also caught my attention, she was so shy and locked away in herself, I made it my new goal to coax her from her inner shell. Hopefully, she too will achieve her dreams and forevermore be free of this war.

The approach to Lagrange 4 grew less and less as the days passed. During the day when I had free time, I continued to draw my blue prints. Often I requested the help from Ian Vashti, the ships mechanic. He was amazed by my calculations and was glad to help. My own dream of having in my possession a Gundam, and completing my secret mission grew closer every day.

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far! That's sad isn't it? :|**

**Poor Feldt! She loves Lockon so much, only to find this new stranger and almost friend sleeping with him! Hanna, you naughty, naughty girl. Just so you all know, I did this intimate relationship between Lockon and Hanna on purpose, there is a big reason why. Be prepared to be even more shocked, or weirded out or what ever in the next chapter. ;) See you guys then! Don't forget to leave a little message in the reviews! If you wanna of course. ^^ So I really HATED the last part of this chapter, so naturally I changed it! If it was to strong on the sexualness please tell me! I don't wanna offend anyone, but I still want to get the jist of what is going on. My apologies to anyone offended! And thank you for reading. It makes me happy to stalk my stats of my chapters and see so many views! :D**


End file.
